User blog:Roxybudgy/The way it's meant to be?
I wonder what Nubee expects from players of Valkyrie Crusade when they set some reward tiers that are near impossible to obtain unless you spend a lot of time on the game. Do they really expect people to spend hours and hours a day on this simple little game? Valkyrie Crusade is not really that complex or complicated. You just do a lot of tapping and pray to RNGesus. Not much thought or strategy is required. It's not really the kind of game I would spend multiple hours playing. I could spend hours and hours straight playing more complex games such as Guild Wars 2 (MMORPG) or Anno (RTS), but VC... 1 hour of playing VC and I'm fighting the urge to pass out from lack of stimulation (I tend to sleep whenever I'm idle). I generally play VC on my train ride to and from work, which is around 15-20 minutes one way. Even factoring in the time spent playing the game while waiting for the train, it's still less than 1 hour a day. So on weekends, I tended to not play at all. Sometimes I might play another 15-30 minutes before bed. I have probably spent thousands of dollars on summons in VC, so I have a pretty sweet deck of cards that allow me to smash through AW/FAW in just a few turns, very rarely would I need more than 1 BP to down a F/AW, and with all my buildings upgraded, 90% of my 'steps' in the map resulted in AW encounters. So with my awesome deck of cards and limited playing times, what do I get? Without putting in any extra playing time or effort, on average I killed 250-300 AW and a little over 100 FAW, resulting in 2-3 AW drops, and 0-1 FAW drops (2 if I'm lucky), and half of the time I never reached the end of the event map. Prior to the introduction of Elemental Hall and LAW, if the event cards contained art or skills that I wanted, then I would play an extra 1-2 hours a day to get the cards I wanted. I remember when Kiyohime first came out, I played almost 5 hours a day, ended up with over twentyToilet Ghosts, but with one day remaining of the event, just managed 2 Multiple Eye. I played for 3 hours straight the night before the event was due to end to get two more Multiple Eye to get my HUR Kiyohime. Wasn't so lucky with Huang Long. Despite putting a lot of 'overtime' into the event, I fell one Black Tortoise short of a perfectly amalgamated HUR Huang Long. I didn't think they would ever bring those cards back (how wrong am I now?) so I gave up and made a mixed evolution with my amalgamated UR Huang Long, and the ranking reward UR Huang Long. So this current event... I'm torn. So many URs available, but if I wanted to get them all, I would have to make playing VC my full time job. I would've liked to get more Huang Long and Summer Oracle, but I already have them from previous events, so I gave up on getting more this time. I didn't manage to get Jean last time she was available because I didn't play any more than my train trip to/from work. Wasn't really aiming for Jean this time either because I don't usually have much luck with Witch Gates, but somehow I got two of her this time. What I really want from this event is Mikoterasu for her second skill, and also because I'm a sucker for miko characters. But to get Mikoterasu, I need to rank 2000 or above. So for the first two weeks of the event, I focused on doing Witch Gates to collect keys for Elemental Hall, and hovered around rank 6XXX for the first week, then 4XXX the second week. At the time I thought it was impossible to catch up to rank 2000, but after using up my stash of 30 keys, I'm now rank 18XX. However, since I focused my limited time on doing Advanced Elemental Hall, I've only fought a few LAW, and so far none have dropped for me. I currently have a little over 9800 sacred treasures, so I guess I will spend more time repetitively tapping my phone to get two Sacred Amaterasu, I'm out of keys so I guess I need to get my treasures from the progress points. But I still want to build up some more AW hunting points in case I drop in the rankings. It's almost midnight here and I stil need to sleep, then go to work tomorrow morning, so I can spend 1-2 hours at most on racking up points before the event ends. As this event draws to a close, I ask myself: WHY? Why am I spending all this time on a basic little game? I don't even find it fun anymore, I'm just playing because I'm a compulsive collector that likes pretty anime-style artwork. If I'm spending several hours a day on this event and barely scraping in high enough to get the miko outfit, I can't even imagine how much time people who rank 300 and above spend on this game... And Nubee... when they created this game, when they decided the reward requirements, did they really expect people to spend hours and hours on repetitive tapping for some pretty pictures? When the Christmas event ended, and I had spent hours playing to get Santa Perchta (not to mention the money I blew on getting GUR Oriens), I told myself "Never again! I will just play during my train ride to work. No more staying up late grinding pathetically for points on a boring game!". But then they dangled a miko in front of my nose... I couldn't resist! And I kinda hate myself for that >.> TLDR *VC is simple and repetitive, playing it for extended periods of time is boring, really boring and sleep-inducing. *I mainly play VC on my short train ride to/from work, but that's not enough to get all the event cards. *If I want event cards, I need to play several hours a day, every day of the event. *Seriously Nubee... wtf? Do you seriously expect people to play such a simple game for multiple hours a day just to get pretty cards as a reward? Is this what you intended? *This is insanity! Category:Blog posts